I Believe My Heart
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Finally, Caspian and Arianna are married, ready to start their life as husband and wife; king and queen.  Their wedding night is upon them and both of them face the night with nerves.


**I Believe My Heart**

**Category: Chronicles of Narnia**

**Rating: M, (for the lemonade)**

**Pairing: Caspian X/ Ramandu's Daughter**

**Summary: Finally, Caspian and Arianna are married, ready to start their life as husband and wife; king and queen. Their wedding night is upon them and both of them face the night with nerves.**

"I, now, pronounce you Husband and Wife." The minister announced to the entire Great Hall of Cair Paravel. "You may kiss your bride, your majesty." He smiled warmly at Caspian.

The young couple stood slightly apart with their hands clasped together, facing each other with wide grins on their faces. Caspian stepped forward, releasing one of her hands and cupping her cheek. Arianna bit her lower lip for a moment as he moved closer to her. Soon his lips pressed against her own. Despite being in a large hall full of Narnians and Telmarines, the two seemed to be in their own world as they exchanged their first kiss as a married couple.

Cheers and applause erupted around them but still they were oblivious to the sounds around them. Caspian felt a small tap on his shoulder from his best man, Rynelf. The two broke apart reluctantly and with huge grins on their faces, only gazing at each other. Obvious love in their eyes as they stared at each other.

It was customary for the newly wed couple to go out onto the balcony and greet the populous before they began the wedding feast. Arianna was always nervous when being the centre of attention but with Caspian always at her side she felt at ease. Her hand remained gripped in his as she waved to the cheering crowd. The rest of the wedding feast went without a problem. The newly-wed couple only paid attention to each other. As the night drew to a close, Arianna grew more and more nervous as she knew what happened at the end of the night.

"Are you all right love?" She felt his hot whisper in her ear, causing her to smile broadly. The two were in the middle of the Great Hall, standing close to each other as they danced a waltz together.

Arianna could not help it but smile even broader than she already was. "I am, my love. I am perfectly happy." Smiling up at him, her right hand fitted perfectly into his left hand and her left hand rested upon his shoulder and they moved to a soft waltz. "Today has been absolutely perfect. Thank you." Leaning up and kissing him gently on his lips, causing the people around them to smile at the display of affection from Arianna.

"Thank you for marrying me." He chuckled softly as he led them around the floor. Many of the guests had left the banquet or were still enjoying themselves at the wedding celebrations. "This is the beginning of something wonderful." Kissing her softly and pulled her close to him. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered back and the two finished their dance in silence and close together.

When all the guests had left, Caspian and Arianna slowly made their way to their bedchamber. Caspian could tell she was nervous but said nothing about it. He wrapped an arm around her and led her slowly through the castle. They were close to each other, walking in silence.

Once inside the bedchamber, Arianna felt her nervousness grow as he led her further into the room. "Caspian... I'm afraid." Pulling away slightly. "I know it is expected of me but I just don't know what to do."

Caspian gave a small chuckle and turned to face her. "Ari..." He whispered softly. "We can take it slow." He smiled at her. "How about we get dressed into our nightclothes and carry on from there?" Giving her a small but confident smile and gently kissing her, trying to make her feel comfortable and at ease in his presence in a such a private space. "I'll change in the side room."

"You don't have to." She blushed softly. "I'll go. I need to sort myself. Tie my hair back so I will take longer than you will." Smiling a little as she reached for the nightgown, that was waiting at the end of the bed for her. "I shan't be long." Kissing his cheek gently before moving to the side room. Once she closed the door behind her, she took slow deep breaths to calm her nerves. The side room was a small wash room. Once she had changed out of her delicate wedding gown and into the light nightgown, she washed her face and tied her hair back. Dabbing a little perfume behind her ears and on her wrists, she was ready.

As she was about to leave, she caught her reflection in the mirror and saw that her body was giving a slight glow. She only ever glowed when she was truly happy and now she was happy despite her being nervous as to what was going to happen between her and her husband. She had read in books that the first time a woman gave herself to her husband, it would hurt slightly but it was the most pleasurable physical thing in the world.

Slowly, she opened the door and returned into the main bedchamber. Her eyes searched the room and found Caspian standing up the balcony doors. The doors were wide open and a cool summer breeze gently blew into the room. He wore a long male nightshirt which reached his knees. Quietly she walked to stand next to him. "It's a beautiful night." She spoke softly as she looked out at the night.

Caspian raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close into his side. "Very beautiful." Smiling softly as she wrapped her own arm around his waist and resting her shoulder on his shoulder. "As are you." He whispered softly as he slowly turned to face her with his hand moving to her shoulder. "I love you." Moving his hand from his shoulder to her cheek as the other rested on her hip before he lowered his head a little to meet her lips with his.

Arianna sighed softly into the kiss as she ran her hand up his arm and rested on his shoulder, moving herself closer to him until their bodies were completely pressed together. Her nerves were slowly leaving her body with every second of their kiss. Even with his hands moving from her shoulder and cheek to rest on her back, pulling her closer. Her left hand moved up his shoulder, up his neck and resting on the back of his neck, as if to hold him closer to her.

As if they were in perfect sync, the two slowly began to move towards the large bed, still holding onto each other. Once they were close to the bed, Caspian stopped moving and stopped kissing her. "Ari..." He whispered gently and pressed his lips against her neck, gently sucking the skin as his hands gently massaged her hips. Her delighted gasps overpowered her shocked gasps as her fingers gently dug into his shoulders as she felt his teeth nibble her neck. Caspian pulled his mouth from her soft skin and raised his head to look into her eyes. "Come to bed first."

Neither of them moved until Caspian bent down and lifted her into his arms, bridal style. "Caspian." She giggled as he lay her gently onto the bed. Her soft blonde hair fanned around her face and her skin gave a soft glow in the moonlight.

He admired her for a moment but moving around the bed to the opposite side. At first, he thought about removing his nightshirt but he did not want to make her more nervous. Climbing onto the bed, Caspian lay close to her. She faced him with a small smile before they resumed their passionate embrace. Here, Arianna's nervousness returned. She pressed herself against Caspian, to feel him closer, and she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologised and moved away from her a little but he felt a small pressure on his arm. Looking there, he saw her hand resting lightly on his upper arm.

"No." She whispered. "Don't be sorry." Rubbing his arm gently. "I should be nervous. I am nervous but it is our wedding night." Smiling a little as she removed her hand and climbed off the bed. "Shall we get undressed and climb into bed? Make ourselves feel comfortable." She suggested nervously as she stood at the side of the bed, facing him.

Caspian gave her a small smile and climbed off the bed, he stood on the opposite side and faced her. "Okay my love." He nodded as he slowly pulled his nightshirt over his head and Arianna did the same with her nightgown. She felt herself flush as he looked at her and when she also looked at him. Arianna reached forward and pulled the bed covers back. She slipped between them. The soft silk cooling her warm skin. Caspian mirrored her and climbed into bed beside her. Slowly he moved closer to her and once he was close enough he pressed his lips against her own. His hands running up her bare arm and Arianna cupped his cheek as their kisses turned into passionate kisses.

His hands ran down her back, moving over her hip and to her thigh, lifting her leg over his hip. Arianna gasped in slight shock but relaxed when he pressed his lips against her neck, sucking softly. Her heart began to race as he gently pushed her onto her back. She did not fight him but relaxed as he touched her gently. His fingers brushing up and down his sides as his lips moved down her neck and shoulder. Her arms lay beside her as he moved his lips down her collarbone, slowly and teasingly towards her breasts.

"Breath, Ari." He chuckled against her skin as he continued to move towards her breasts. Her breaths became ragged as he covered one of her nipples with his mouth. He suckled upon it as he listened to her soft gasps.

Arianna bit her lower lip as she felt something strange in her and it was growing. She felt his lips abandon her breast and moved down her stomach to her navel. She gave an audible gasp as he moved back up her body, pressing his lips to her own and his hand travelled to her legs, gently moved her legs apart. Arianna moved them apart for him and distracted herself by kissing him passionately as he settled himself between her parted legs. "Caspian..." She whispered when he pulled away from her lips. "Please..."

"Only if you are ready." Kissing her gently, holding himself over her. She only gave him a nod. "Okay." He whispered. "Not just yet. Bend your legs." He whispered softly to her, waiting for her to bend her legs either side of him. Slowly she bent her legs until she felt comfortable and her hands rested on his warm back. He kissed her lips softly and lowered himself closer to his new wife. His right hand ran down her left leg to her knee and back up to her hip. "You ready?" Brushing his fingers along her hip bone, edging closer to her core.

"Yes." She nodded breathlessly as he brushed his fingers along her wet slit. "Caspian." She whispered and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers in such an intimate place. "Ohhh..." She felt herself arching her back with each of his touches. "Oh Caspian!" She gave a small cry in pleasure as he slid one finger into her core. Her hands quickly moved to his shoulders and gripped them as he moved his finger within her slowly, watching her reactions. He smiled as he watched her. Arianna's eyes were closed, her mouth opened with gasps escaping. Gently, he added a second digit into her dripping core. Caspian, himself, gasped at the feeling of his wife and he gently moved his fingers within her. Instead of just watching her and watching her reactions, he wrapped his mouth around her dusty rose nipple, suckling it softly as his fingers moved gently in and out of her.

Caspian paid a great deal of attention to her breasts as he moved his two fingers within her. Her gasps grew louder as she moved her body with his fingers. This caused him to grin against her skin and slowly remove his fingers from the heat of her core. He dragged his lips back up her body, up her neck and back onto her lips, his hands ran up and down her bare body as he settled between her legs once again. He raised his head slightly and looked down at his new wife, who was slowly opening her eyes. "Hello." He whispered softly. "Are you ready?" Asking gently as she ran her hand down his face, neck and coming to a rest on his chest, she gave him a small nod. "Relax." He whispered as he bent his head down and kissed her neck, causing her to chuckle softly.

"I am relaxed." She whispered as he lifted his head up, looking down at her. She felt his hand move from her body and between their bodies. Arianna took slow deep breaths and her hands rested on his shoulders as she felt his hardness pressing against her aching core. Her heart began to race as he pushed further into her and gave a sharp intake of breath as he filled her completely.

Caspian looked down at his wife, noticing her pained expression. "It will pass." Kissing her gently. "I promise you, it will pass." Resting his forehead against her own, feeling her gasps tickling his lips. "Open your eyes. Open your eyes love." Slowly Arianna opened her eyes and fixed them upon her husband, who was breathing slowly as he held himself inside her. "It will be all right." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her softly. Slowly and as gently as he could, he slowly began to move within her. Their gazes locked on each other.

Her hands rested on the back of his neck as she nervously and cautiously moved her hips, trying to get into rhythm with her husband but she was a little awkward. His hand ran down her side and lifted her right leg onto his hip, she held it there as he moved within her a little quicker. Arianna felt herself begin to enjoy the act. The consummation of their marriage were near to completion. Their kisses became rushed as he moved faster. Their reactions were silent gasps and quiet moans.

"Oh Ari!" He moaned as he felt her inner walls squeeze around him. Both of them began to shake slightly as their climaxes washed over them. Arianna's hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders and her back arched as Caspian pushed deep into her as his climax released deep within her. Coming down off their climaxes, they stayed still. Breathing heavily, holding onto each other.

"How do you feel?" He whispered as they lay together, five minutes after they had finished their love making. She lay her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her with his chin resting on her head.

"Wonderful." She chuckled softly, keeping herself very close to his body. "A little sore and tired but I feel perfect." Arianna gave a small yawn as she rested her hand on his chest.

"Sleep my love." Caspian kissed the top of her head and held her tighter, feeling her breath become even as she fell asleep in his arms. He lay there with his arms around her, kissing the top of her head gently occasionally until he himself fell asleep with his arms around the love of his life, his wife, his queen.

**A/N: Review please. :D**


End file.
